


Christmas on the beach

by mefeather



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Gen, Hot Chocolate, Mulled wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/pseuds/mefeather
Summary: A Christmas surprise for the H5-0 Taskforce
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036341
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Christmas on the beach

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 Happy Holidays Challenge - Challenge 1: Themes

The wole team plus Gracie were gathered at the beach in front of Steve’s house, as was their tradition each year.

‘Surprise!’ 

All eyes went straigt to a smiling Tony holding a tray of drinks and wearing a Santa hat and Christmas bowtie. 

Danny was the first to react. ‘What are you wearing, Tony? And what are those drinks. I can see steam coming from those mugs. You know you’re in Hawaii right? Hot drinks are SO not necessary.’

‘On the contrary, hot drinks are totally necessary. Since snow is out of the question I had to go with option number 2. I have mulled wine for the adults and hot chocolate – with marshmallows of course – for the young lady. It’s not Christmas without Christmassy drinks.’

And so another tradition was formed for the taskforce members, Gracie and the new NCIS Special Agent in Charge for Pearl Harbor.


End file.
